


coincidentally, i was fated to meet you

by asterions



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Coincidences, Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: Yamato catches a certain merman one too many times. Mitsuki is not amused.





	coincidentally, i was fated to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [96617](https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617/gifts).



> wrote this in a flash for my dear friend chrome! i promise i have a lot more yamamitsus that i’ll post lol there’s a 4k one still on the way that might grow if i don’t cut down the words later

Yamato Nikaidou was a peaceful fisherman with a peaceful life.

 

“…ey… y…”

 

A peaceful fisherman that did naught but hunt fish, and relax by the sea when he did not.

 

“…you even… listening to…”

 

A peaceful fisherman with a life not out of the ordinary at all.

 

“Put me the fuck down!”

 

…well, outside the occasional merman sighting, that is.

 

Yamato sighed and unceremoniously dropped the merman on the boat, waiting a while for him to just stop squirming.That tail has met his face more than once, and he hopes that little folktale about mermaids becoming human isn’t true, because he would hate it if the merman could get actual, functioning legs to hit him with.

 

He takes this time to study the other man’s face, delicate heart shape and soft looking coral hair betraying the sheer murderous _rage_ in his eyes.

 

Cute, Yamato can’t help but think.

 

Yamato sighed. “We do this every time. Stop squirming so I can get the ropes off of you, already.

 

“I can do it myself!”

 

“Sure you can, seeing as I have to cut you out every time because you somehow get even more tangled up in the net.”

 

The other man blushed, something he didn’t even know mermen could do. “I would have been able to if you’d stopped interfering! But seriously, what’s your excuse this time?! How do you keep fishing me up like I’m some prey!”

 

Resisting the urge to tease—and failing—he shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll admit it. You’ve got me. Or should I say... _caught_ me,” he said with a fox-like smile. “It’s true. I can’t stay away from you, so this onii-san keeps trying to get you every time. I simply can’t let this fish get away, you know?”

 

“I knew it, it was too many times to be a coincidence…!!” It really was a coincidence, no matter the weird circumstances in his life letting him see a merman more than once for the children’s fairytales. Unless Yuki did something. He knew Yamato wanted the most ordinary life, but he wouldn’t put it past that forest witch to kick him out of his shell, even by force. “And shut up, do you need new eyes?! I’m a merman, not a fish!”

 

“But I caught you like one.”

 

“That’s because your net is too large!”

 

Yamato desperately pressed his palm to his mouth to smother his laughter. “If that’s the case, you’re the perfect size to be caught by it, then.”

 

That struck a nerve. “Are you calling me small?!”

 

“Pfft… no… whatever gave you that idea…”

 

“I can see you!”

 

Yamato grabbed the scissors in lieu of answering and started snipping away at the rope by the merman’s fins. Somehow, he doesn’t squirm at all—very different compared to the first few times.

 

The realization bottoms out that the other man must trust him, and now Yamato felt like _he_ wanted to squirm. Trust is complacency, and trust always gets shattered.

 

It’s a trap. So even though the merman says, “thank you,” he hesitated for a bit before saying, “You’re welcome, mister merman.”

 

He snorts. “You were trying to court me before even knowing my name? And I thought humans couldn’t get stupider. It’s Mitsuki.”

 

…A Japanese sounding name. Wait, what was Yamato expecting?

 

Yamato rubbed the back of his neck. It’s hard to look at him, now. “…Yamato Nikaidou.”

 

“You really are a dumbass… goodness, why do I put up with you,” Mitsuki said, looking at him with exasperated fondness. “Well, I’m off. And before that…”

 

Yamato didn’t—couldn’t have expected that Mitsuki would leap on him, his head meeting the boat. Before he could question whether this lightheaded feeling was from the impact or the closeness, Mitsuki kissed him.

 

“This is what you humans do to show affection for people you love, right? So I accept. But at least try to court me without a net, next time!”

 

Yamato didn’t get up for a long while, even when the merman made it out to sea. He just touched his lips, remembering the salty taste Mitsuki gave him.

 

He was definitely going to talk to Yuki about this later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, give a kudos if you’d like!
> 
> if you want to talk i’m on twitter as @astrogeny


End file.
